I Love You! Do You Love Me?
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: Sequel to He Hates Him! He Loves Him! Kyousuke couldn't dare to confess his feeling to Tenma. What would he do when he don't have any courage to do it? Birthday fic for my BFF and sister, Gouenji Zandera Aoi
1. First Half

This is a sequel to He Hates Him, He Loves Him this is a birthday present for my sister and best friend, Gouenji Zandera Aoi. The main pairing is her favorite paring, KyoTen. Aoi, hope you will like this, I expect for REVIEW from the readers too. Please enjoy it!

* * *

**- I Love You! Do You Love Me? (First Half) -**

"…..suke…..Kyousuke…..TSURUGI KYOUSUKE"

Kyousuke snaps back to reality after hearing someone shouting his name. He opens his eyes and realizes his brother, Yuiichi looks at him worriedly

"Nii…..Nii-san"

"What happen to you? You been spacing out ever since you came here. Don't you know how many times I have calling you?"

"So…..Sorry" Kyousuke apologizes, he lowers his head to the ground. This is not the only time he spaces out like this. It has been one week; he keep spaced out and didn't focus during the class and even during the pratice. This is all because of that guy fault…..Matsukaze Tenma

Everything starts from that day. Tenma was sick, he brought him home and…..he kissed Tenma and said that…..he loves him. Yep, he had realized that he loved Tenma. This is the only thing that he didn't want to accept but…..he couldn't deny it. Soon after that event, Tenma finally back to school like normal but that also when he starts to ignore him

He can't understand himself at all. Every time Tenma appearing before him, his hearts get thuds easily as his face turns red like tomato. That event continuing like that until now, many people from soccer club started to suspect and keeps asking me the same question. To tell the truth, they were so annoyed that he can't stand it. And now, even his brother also does the same thing

"Kyousuke, recently you been acting weird? Has something happened? If I can at least help you then please tell me, no need to hold back" Yuiichi says in a comfort tone that startles Kyousuke a bit

"Nii-san"

"Because we are sibling, aren't we?" He smiles sweetly at Kyousuke. Look at Yuiichi's smile make Kyousuke feels ease and comfortable. His brother always comforts him, always the one who listens to his problems

"Thank you, Nii-san" He replies with a sweet smile that look like an angel, a smiles that he never shows to anyone before

"Okay" Kyousuke sighs "It happened 1 week ago, Matsukaze was sick and I carried him home"

"What, Tenma-kun sick and you…..carried him to his home" Yuiichi startles in surprise but he also excites to hear it, he has always knows his young brother has feeling for the mid-fielder of Raimon although he knows he wouldn't accept it

"Actually on that day, he kept following me so I shouted at him and left him until I heard a sound from the clubroom. When I got in, he was collapsed over there and…..I noticed he has a fever….."

"Oh my god Kyousuke…..what have you done?" Yuiichi sighs in disappoint. He knows that his short-tempered young brother is very stubborn, always acting like a pace-maker. That trait is the reason why many people at soccer club cannot stand him

"Kyousuke, I know that you can easily get angry at other people but…..can you at least know you own action to Tenma-kun" Yuiichi grumbles angrily at Kyousuke as he lectures him. Of course Kyousuke has to give up; he can't talk back to his brother

"Nii-san…..I know, I was regretted after what I said to him but….." He talks nervously

"But what?"

"After I carried him back to his home, his condition has gone much better and after that…..I…..ki…..ki…ki"

"I will guess. You kissed him, don't you?" Yuiichi guess correctly, as expect for a genius

After hearing it, Kyousuke immediately jaw drops, his brother guesses correctly, is he a fortune teller of something? Suddenly, he remembers his kissing scene with Tenma who was slept peacefully like an angel and then he felt again the taste and touch of Tenma's lips when he kissed him. Embarrassing get over him, his face turns red like tomato and his head boils like fire. His eyes even turn into the rounding eyes in anime version He hides his face away from his brother as he touches at his cheek, it feels hot like fire. What happen to him?

"Cho…..Chotto Kyousuke, are you okay?" Yuiichi asks worriedly. He can't believe what he is seeing now. Maybe he should have gets a camera and take a picture, sends it to his brother Raimon friends to let them sees something that they never expect. Tsurugi Kyousuke, the cold-blooded and short-tempered forward of Raimon has turned into an emo that having a tomato color face. If everyone at Raimon or maybe even people from Facebook seeing this, Kyousuke will want to kill all of them, set their corpses on fire, make a camp around their burning body, and then roast marshmallows over it. Goodbye to them afterward~

"So…..Sorry Nii-san, I have to go to the bathroom" He stands up right away and get out of the room in lightning speed. Leave Yuiichi who is sweat drops and alone in his room

"Kyousuke, he really doesn't honest at all, but I already get this" He takes out his phone and he open…..the picture of Kyousuke in emo and blushing mode. He has took it before Kyousuke could realized

"Maybe I should send this to Tenma-kun. Sorry Kyousuke" He giggles happily

**Meanwhile**

"Tenma, what wrong with you?" Taiyou asks Tenma who is looks to the other side with emotionless eyes

"Eh…..nothing….." Tenma looks back to Taiyou and fake a smile

"What happen, you seem to be sad about something?" He asks worriedly, looks at the cheerful and happy Tenma sad makes him feels hurt

"Taiyou, there is nothing happens to me. You don't need to be concern" He lies which makes Taiyou annoys for the first time

"Of course I have to be concern. Look at Tenma like that doesn't make me feels happy at all. I want to see you happy like when you playing soccer with me" He grumbles but it somehow doesn't reach Tenma. He really doesn't want to tell anyone about this, even Taiyou. Recently, Kyousuke keep avoid him with no reason. He would runs away from him right away when he approaches him, it really doesn't make any sense. Is he still angry at him for made him mad last time when he fell sick?

"Tsurugi….." Tenma whispers his name sadly that Taiyou hears it. He starts to feel suspicious

"Tenma, you just mentioned Tsurugi's name, right?" He says. Tenma widens his eyes in startle. Oh no, Taiyou heard it, he heard Tenma whispered Kyousuke's name. How he is so stupid that say it out loud?

"Don't tell me…..something happened between you and him?

"You…..You're wrong, Taiyou…Tsurugi have nothing to do with this…..He…..He doesn't do anything wrong…" Tenma tries to think to excuses although he don't know that the line he says completely proofs that Kyosuke have something to do with this. So bad at lying

Taiyou hears it, his usual soft eyes turn to the eyes of angriness and…..jealous. It always likes that. Whenever Tenma visits him, he always tells him about Kyosuke. Whenever he hears the word 'Tsurugi', it hurts so much. It likes an arrow hits to the deep of his heart. He been tries to hold it but…..he can't stand anymore

"Tenma…..don't lie to me" Taiyou says in a dark tone. He pulls Tenma and pushes him to the wall loudly as he leans closer to Tenma. Their faces are away from each other for a few inches

"Ta…..Taiyou, what are you doing? Let me go" Tenma tries to pushes Taiyou away but he is stronger than him, he cannot get out of his holds. He confuses, he can't understand what is happening to Taiyou? Where is the kinds and friendly Taiyou that he used to know? Why he acts so unlike himself? Then, he notices Taiyou is crying. His tears rolling down from his eyes continuously without stopping

"Why it have to be Tsurugi? Why not me but him? You are very this close to me but…..the only person you always looking at is him, Tsurugi Kyousuke" Taiyou growls angrily but sadly at the same time. His words startle Tenma. He can't understand what does Tenma means? Before he could says, Taiyou interrupts

"Tenma, you still don't understand. It really hurts. Whenever you mentioned 'Tsurugi', you look happy than ever, it made my heart aches tightly; my head turned heavy like crazy"

"Taiyou" Tenma whispers quietly

**Somewhere else….**

Kyousuke gets out from the bathroom with a heavy sighs. He just had to stay in the bathroom for about 30 minutes to cool his mind. Well, he may have to thank Yuiichi for making him turns to be like this. He starts to walk back to Yuiichi's room as he grumbling himself in his thoughts. Well, you could say he is not in a very good mood. He keeps thinking about Tenma as he walking. Even thought he doesn't want to, Tenma keeps appearing in his mind. Then, for a short moment, he has the same flashback of him and Tenma

"_Matsukaze, I hate you. You annoy, childish, reckless, always soccer this, soccer that and not to mention you have pissed me off many times but…..I love you, Tenma"_

"DAAAAMMMMMNNNNN IT" He grumbles and hits his right hand on the wall loudly. There are not so much people on that area so it doesn't make any uproar. Kyousuke closes his eyes and grits his teeth angrily until he hears someone footsteps are running. He opens his eyes…..

**BAMMMMMMMM**

Someone bumps one Kyousuke and both of them fall directly on the ground. He tries to stand up while rubbing his head, it is hurt like hell. Who is it? Is that person blind or something that not watching where he/she is going?

"Sorry" He hears a voice, it must be that dork that bumps on him

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING? DON'T YOU KNOW THIS IS A HOSPITAL? YOU STU….." Kyousuke stops shouting and his expression turn from angry to surprise. The person who is right before his eyes is…..Tenma

"Ma…..Matsukaze….." Kyousuke gasps nervously while Tenma have no reaction. He looks down on the ground and looks very emotionless when he hides his face

"Hey…..Matsukaze, what wrong with you?" He asks

Before he realizes, Tenma leans closer to him and hugs him tightly. Kyousuke widen his eyes while his face turns crimson than before and his heart even racing faster. What kind situation is this? Tenma is hugging him

"Cho…..Chotto, what are you doing?" Kyousuke gasp while tries to get out until he hears Tenma is sobbing or more like he is crying. He starts to confuse on what is going on? Is Tenma crying?

"Mastukaze" He takes both Tenma shoulders to get out of his hold. Still the same, Tenma hiding his face and keeps that emotionless face

"MATSUKAZE, ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I AM SAYING? LOOK AT ME" Kyousuke shouts harshly at Tenma. He actually don't want to but this is the only way for Tenma to listen to him

"Tsurugi…..what should I do?" Tenma whispers, he moves his face up to Kyousuke's eye contact. Kyousuke surprises on what he is seeing now

"You….." Tenma is crying. He makes eyes contact with his pure blue eyes but…..there are many tears fall down. He looks at Kyousuke with an eye that full of sadness and depress

"What happen to you? Crying is not like you at all" He asks, Tenma ignores what Kyousuke says and hugs him again. He holds Kyousuke shirt, sobbing as he groans

"Tsurugi….." He sobs "What should I do? Taiyou…..he…..said that he liked me….."

* * *

**Yukie: That is all but there will be another chap or should I say the next one gonna be the last chap**

**Tenma: Huh~ It would be good if it longer**

**Kyousuke: I am different. Reverse, I feel happy. To tell the truth I want to hurry and escape from that 'snow woman' freaking damn imagination**

**Taiyou: *whispers to Tenma* If Mizuhara-san hears this, she will kill Tsurugi right away**

**Aoi: *whispers to Taiyou* Shut up or else the bomb will explode**

**Yukie: What are you two doing? You look reallllllly suspicious**

**Tenma: NONONONO! There is nothing…..Hahahahaha *sweat drop***

**Kyousuke: This is the reason why I want this to END**

**Yukie: Aoi, this is for your birthday! Hope you will love it and also to the other readers**


	2. Second Half

**I came back to Singapore last week and spent my time on this. Nearly had a writer-block on this one and sorry for making those who love this waiting for the last chap of this one. Read and No Flame please!**

* * *

**I Love You! Do You Love Me? (Second-half)**

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY?"

Kyousuke slammed on the wall angrily that made the whole house shook like an earthquake just occurred

Downstairs, Sasuke was woken up by the 'earthquake' and Aki's cookies and tea fell down

Tenma, who was sitting next to Kyousuke, nearly got a K.O from the 'earthquake'

"Matsukaze…you said…that Amemiya…" Kyousuke tried to keep his breath and calmed down his anger Why? After heard the whole story, it wasn't weird for him to get angry after heard the whole story between Tenma and that 'striker' from Arakumo Gakuen

"That bastard…I will come to hospital and give him a lesson" He stood and came to the door to go to the hospital to let Taiyou has a taste of 'Kensei Lancelot' and his angriness

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Tenma held Kyousuke's shoulder to stop him before he opens the door. He knew that when Kyousuke got angry at someone, it was a sign of bad news and that person would have to stay at hospital for one month

"PLEASE CALM DOWN AND LISTEN" He stared at Kyousuke, begging him to stop

For Kyousuke, he couldn't talk back to his 'crush' so his only answer was gave up and listened to Tenma

"Okay" He sighed as Tenma sighed in relief

Let have a flashback of the whole story Tenma just told him

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Taiyou" Tenma whispered quietly_

_What happened to Taiyou? He had never saw Taiyou like this before…and why did 'Kyousuke' make him angry?_

"_What are you saying, Taiyou? I couldn't understand" Tenma tried to get his courage to ask Tenma_

_Taiyou replied to Tenma with a small smile but…he looked sad and painful_

"_You still understand, Tenma. Even though my heart…belongs to only you…" He continued and Tenma started to have a really bad feeling "This maybe the only way…to show you…my true feeling…"_

"_Huh…Tai…"_

_Before Tenma could say anything, he realized something crashed against his lip…it was Taiyou's lip…a kiss_

_What was that? It was something Tenma didn't like at all. He tried to push Taiyou out but Taiyou was stronger than him. He felt Tenma's breath and sensation was mixing against him through his lip. It was Tenma 'first' (actually not) and it was from someone he doesn't have feeling for_

_Taiyou, on the other hand, was completely satisfied and didn't want to end this moment. Every time Tenma visited him, he tried to hold down his yearn for him. It was like torture for him and he couldn't hold it anymore. He finally got to kiss the person who gave him the hope and courage to play soccer once again, Tenma, his first love and crush_

"_S…St…" Tenma opened his mouth and groaned in pain_

"_STOP IT" _

_He finally got back his strength and pushed Taiyou out of the bed _

_Tenma gasped from the lack of air, trying to regain his breath he has been deprived. What just happened? Taiyou just kissed him and…it gave him not only shock and surprise but…pain_

_He touched his lip lightly and realized that he lost his 'first' kiss. Tears came out from his beautiful blue eyes and sadness came out when he held his first _

"_You are so cruel…Taiyou…why did you do that?" He sobbed, tried to not look at Taiyou even a just a second. He didn't want to accept it. He wished that was just a nightmare…just an illusion…not real…_

"_Because I love you" _

_Tenma's eyes widened at this statement. Taiyou…loved him…no way…no way that gonna be true. It was just a nightmare…not real…_

"_Tenma, I fell in love with you since the first time I met you" Taiyou said as _

_He remembered that day, the first time he met Tenma. For Taiyou, it was an irreplaceable memory_

_The two of them bumped at each other, when he saw Tenma's eyes, his heart skipped a beat and butterfly flying in his stomach. It was love at first sight_

"_At first, I didn't know about my own feeling but…the moment I realized was after the match between Raimon and Arakumo" _

_He remembered the day Raimon and Arakumo's match in semi-final of Holy Road. Raimon won and Taiyou collapsed due to his body reached limits. Tenma was the one who comforted him and gave him the courage to stand up once again_

"_What you said at that time…made me really happy. That was the first time I felt warmth of being embraced. I have liked you all this time" Taiyou slowly stood up_

_There was a moment of silence; both of them didn't say anything. Tenma raised his face and took a glance at Taiyou who looked at him with a face full of angry tears fell from his green orbs as his hands clenched with an urge to tell Tenma everything_

_Looking at Taiyou, Tenma started to feel guilty for hurt his feeling. Torn between accept or facing Taiyou's words, or running away from him. Which choices should he choose?_

"_But…" Tenma snapped out from his mind when Taiyou broke the silence "You always looking Tsurugi. You look so happy when you talk about him. Somewhere in my heart, I want to stop you from talking about him but…I can't. I don't want Tenma to get sad. Although…I already reach my limits…it was like torture for me"_

_Tenma couldn't answer. He doesn't want to hurt Taiyou but for him, Taiyou is one of his most important friends. Other than that…nothing_

"_Tenma, can't…it be me?"_

"_Taiyou…" Tenma finally raised his voice after a long silence, trying his best to tell Taiyou his feeling "You are always cheerful…that you cheer me up too. If you were not around, I would probably be completely discouraged" _

_He gave a small smile at Taiyou while trying to control his emotions _

"_But…I 'm sorry…"_

_After replied his answer, Tenma stood up and ran out of the room. He didn't know where to go but the only thing he wanted was to go as far as he can_

_Taiyou. Heart-broken. Sad. Angry. _

_All those emotions mixed in together, leaving him a small smile_

_The last teardrop landed on the ground. The sun sinking below the horizon color was same as his orange color hair and his name_

"_Love is…hurt sometimes…"_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Tenma felt bad for what he did to Taiyou. What should he do? At that time, he only wanted to run away from him but now, he regretted on his actions. Worst day ever

As for Kyousuke, imagined that scene already make his mind exploded in jealousy and anger. The only thing he wanted to do was going to the hospital and roasted Taiyou into marshmallows by Lancelot (That is a bit…)

"_That bastard Amemiya…I will definitely kill you"_

Tenma who was sitting in emo corner felt a really dark aura came from Kyousuke. His eyes were like a beast ready to devour the prey. His wavy blue hair kept flowing in the air and that wasn't a keshin's aura. It looked like a deadly aura fill with malicious thinking

"Tsu…Tsurugi…" Tenma tried to get Kyousuke's attention but trying not to get near him

"_Tsu…Tsurugi…" _

.

.

.

"Huh…" Kyousuke finally snapped out of his evil thoughts when heard Tenma's voice rang in his head, cancelled out the evil aura. He turned his eyes to Tenma and he was away from him about 1 meter

He looked at Tenma and felt hurt when the person he _loved _is hurt because of someone and doesn't want to mention his name at all…

"Matsukaze…" He called Tenma and sat near him. Luckily, Tenma didn't feel scare at all because no evil aura or malicious thinking but he still felt uncomfortable when remembering Taiyou

"Are you okay?"

He was a bit confused at Kyousuke's question. He should say he is okay but for a type like Tsurugi would know he lied

"I…am not…sure" Tenma replied quietly as he held his hands together "When Taiyou said he loved me and even kissed…"

Kyousuke snapped once again when heard the word 'kiss'

"To tell the truth…I was surprised and shocked…but my chest was hurt, my tears won't stop…" Tears came out from his eyes once again. He tried to hold back his tears from coming out by closed his eyes and turned his face away from Kyousuke

"Sorry…I can't let you see my face right now…it looks really ugly…" He cried and sniffing. It was really hurt and painful for him to hide his feelings

First was his feeling for Kyousuke. Then Taiyou who confessed to him, did something unwanted. He stole his 'first' kiss. It was like a nightmare for him

"Then, I'll stop you from making that face" He grabbed Tenma to his side. Their eyes finally met to each other. Their faces were only a few inches from each other

"Tsu…Tsurugi…" His face turned red like tomato but Kyousuke remained silent, didn't say anything

"You said…that he stole your 'first' kiss" He said in a calm tone but showed some jealousy

"Although…the person who stole it…was someone else"

"Huh"

The next thing Tenma knew was…their lips met together

A kiss…from Kyousuke

He could feel Kyousuke's warm breath mixing with his own breath, hearing their heart beats accelerating at the same time

Tenma was surprise and shocked at first but…slowly…he closed his eyes and respond to the kiss. The kiss was sweet and warm. It was different when Taiyou kissed him. He didn't feel any pain, sad or thought it was a nightmare. Instead, he wanted this moment to last forever

Tenma moved his hand to Kyouske's chest, holding them softly

Kyousuke, who felt Tenma kiss him back, was happy that he could finally together with his love. He moved his arms to Tenma back and held them softly like Tenma did

The kiss was like eternity until the two separated from each other for air. Tenma still stunned from the kiss and couldn't believe what just happened. He touched his lip with his fingers and Kyousuke's warm still remained

Kyousuke smirked and smiled victoriously. Tenma finally backed to the usual Tenma he used to know. A happy and dumb-looking Tenma…like a little kid

"Tsurugi…just now…" Tenma still in a state of completely shock while blink his eyes

Kyousuke smirked once again: it was pretty fun to tease Tenma once in a while

He pulled Tenma into a hug. Of course, Tenma couldn't push back since he still haven't snapped out yet

"All right, I'm only going to say it once…" He said "So listen carefully"

He moved his face to Tenma right ear and said in a small tone but loud enough for Tenma to hear it

"_I love you! Tenma"_

Tenma eyes widened and he was more shocked and surprised than earlier. Jaw dropped in'awe' when heard Kyousuke's confession

"_What was that? He called me by…my first name and loves me"_

It was like a dream. The person he loves said 'I love you' to him. Should he say he was Was that a dream or real?

"Oi…" He finally snapped out from his state of shock when heard Kyousuke's voice

"Uh…Eh…Ano…" He tried to say something but too nervous and shock that it didn't make any sense to Kyousuke. Why did he have to act like a father now?

"Tenma" He called him 'Tenma' once again

"What is your reply? Do you love me?" He asked

He looked at Kyousuke once again, didn't know what to say

It was different when he was with Taiyou. Kyousuke confessed him, he felt really happy and too embarrassed to express it. But, he knew one thing for sure

Then, he nodded and replied with a smile

"Yes, Kyousuke"

* * *

**Yukie: Finally finished! It took me 7 pages of Word to write this**

**Aoi: One important thing! You leave Taiyou heart-broken like that**

**Tenma: I can't believe I actually did something like that**

**Kyousuke: Finally free from the 'snow woman'. It was like a torture**

**Taiyou: I got a tragedy ending in the end…huh?**

**Aoi: Hey, how about create another one-shot for Taiyou **

**Tenma: That would be a good idea~**

**Taiyou: If Tenma agreed then I have no problem with it**

**Kyousuke: At least don't put me in **

**Yukie: Let me think for a while. I am glad that I had completed another fanfic**


End file.
